Give me hope
by Everlarktion
Summary: After the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen became quite a popular figure among the capitol citizens, especially among men. President Snow requires that Katniss 'works' for this people as a way of making her pay for her rebellious acts. Accepting means losing her dignity, refusing means losing the ones she loves. Forever. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: An offer you can't refuse

**Hi guys! This is my second THG fan fiction (the first one was in Portuguese so I deleted it, yeah) It's a bit different from the other fics, but I hope you all like it! If you enjoy it, let me know!**

I woke up feeling lighter that I had in days. I slowly made my way out of the extremely comfortable bed that the capitol provided me with and waited for Venia, Flavius and Octavia to come in. Normally, just the thought of dressing up and applying tons of make-up would bring a scowl to my face for the rest of the day. But not today. No, not today.

Not even five seconds after I woke up, I heard the knocks on my door. My prep team always got here at the right time, but this fact never ceases to amaze me. Everything in the capitol was so controlled and perfectly scheduled, something I would definitely not miss back home.

_Home._ It was still hard to believe that after what it seemed like years I was finally going to meet my mother, Prim and Gale again. Hell, I even missed that stupid cat! I missed The Hob, I missed the woods, I missed my house, _I missed District 12._

As Venia, Flavius and Octavia discussed what to do with my hair I sat there and let the memories of Prim and Gale wander through my mind; a small smile playing on my lips. As usual, they braided my hair and, before I knew, I was lead to the dining room where Peeta, Effie, Cinna, Portia and Haymitch were waiting for me. I smiled at them and they all seemed a little taken aback. Cinna was the first one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I didn't think that you'd be so happy to leave me, Girl on Fire." Even though he tried his best to hide the sadness with mock hurt, I still could hear it behind his words. I was about to answer him, when he cut me off. "We better hurry before you lose the train back home. There aren't a lot of trains heading to District 12 around here, you know. Or any other way of transportation, for that matter."

We all nodded and started to walk. Effie seemed okay with our departure, we never got along that well for all I know so I wasn't surprised at all, Portia seemed a little sad, but nothing too extreme, Cinna looked as sad as I've ever seen him and Haymitch looked unaffected by anything or anyone. There was probably too much alcohol in his blood for him to care anyway.

"Will our families be waiting for us?" Peeta whispered before we entered in the elevator so only I would hear that. I knew he was nervous about seeing his mother again and I couldn't blame him. The woman was a witch. "I mean… I am sure Prim is going to be there and Gale and your mother and I hope that my father and maybe my broth-"

"Peeta, you're rambling." I said chuckling. His face turned bright read and I laughed a little more before holding his hand to reassure him. After we got back from the games, things were going fine between us, although we haven't kissed since we returned. We were going as slow as possible, but somehow, it felt right. I didn't know when I had stopped pretending, all I knew is that Peeta Mellark had me wrapped around his finger.

His blue eyes stared back into mine when the elevator stopped and, to my surprised, Snow was the one waiting for us. I felt Peeta tensing beside me and I felt myself doing the same. From the looks at everyone's faces, we weren't the only ones not expecting this unpleasant visit. My mind and my eyes tried to find a way of escaping him, but there was none. We were trapped.

"Welcome, my friends." He was clearly amused by this situation, which only made me even more suspicious. "I'd like to have a little chat with our beautiful victor here if you'd let me." A mischievous grin showed on his lips and I knew that he was up to something.

"She's not going anywhere." Peeta said. It wasn't until then that I realized that Snow was looking at me. A shiver went down my spine, but I tried not to show it. Before we all ended up trapped in here, I interfered.

"You can go," I said looking at Peeta's eyes so he knew that I really meant it "I'll be right after you. I am sure Snow won't hold me here for too long." A fresh scent of blood and roses reached my noses as the old man laughed out loud at his own private joke. Everyone else started to leave, but my district partner stayed behind.

"I don't like this." He stated "If you need any help," he was now whispering in my ear "just scream and I'll come get you." I almost rolled my eyes at his cheesiness, but something in the way he looked at me made me stop. He was serious.

"He's the overprotective type, I see." Snow comment after Mellark closed the door and I was alone with the President and his body guards that showed out of nowhere. "I guess that makes it even harder to get over you." Another smile, this time a way creepier one, played on his lips and I restrained myself from punching him in the guts and running away.

"Just spill it." I said shortly, but threating.

"Always full of attitude." He murmured under his breath, so I didn't felt the need to reply. "Well, my dear Katniss, I want to offer you a job here at the capitol. You see, you became quite popular between our male population and they're offering millions on just a night with you!" The awe in his voice made me sick. "So, I'm giving you the chance to stay here and… _work_ with us. Think about it. All the money, the fame, the men…" It took me a minute to understand where this conversation was going to, but when it finally sank in, I gasped in horror and disgust.

"No" I gave him my answer and turned on my heels, but, as always, life made it hard for me. A barrier of body guard blocked the door and I started to panic. "I already told I refuse to sell my body like this, now let me go!" I tried not to scream so Peeta wouldn't be alarmed.

"It's not as simple as this, my dear." Again I found myself looking for exits. "If we don't have you, we could always go for your hunter friend back in District 12," I stood still, refusing to show him that he'd found my weak spot. "or maybe we could sell the other victor, he's quite popular too," _Just words. Just words. Just words._ I kept repeating to myself, even though I knew they were more than words. They were threats. "or, even better, if we can't have the older Everdeen, the little one will do just fine." And I finally snapped.

"Don't you dare touching her or I swear to God, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." If he was trying to find make me mad, he succeed. If they wanted Prim, they could get her and I knew it. You can't just outsmart the capitol.

"You are the only one making this hard." He stated as if he was saying something as simple as 'two plus two equals four'. And maybe, for him, it was. Cruel as it seems, for our _beloved_ President Snow, it was simple. I could 'help' him or my family and my friends would have to pay.

"I'll do anything" my voice was barely a whisper at this point "just let them all live their lives without the capitol interfering _at all_ and I'll stay." Coming back home wasn't so important right now. At least, not when going back meant being alone for the rest of my life.

"Thought so." President Snow didn't even made an effort to hide the satisfaction in his voice. "Now, before I ask someone to show you to your room, I need you to do one last thing." Just for the happiness dripping from every word he said, I knew I wouldn't like my task, but what other choice did I have? "I need you to say goodbye to Lover Boy yourself and tell him to forget you. Tell him that you've got a unique opportunity here and you just can't let it go. That'll keep him away for a while."

_Oh no._

**Any thoughts? I would really LOVE to have some feedback. Should I keep writing ot this story sucks that much? Hahaha, let me know guys! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Not a goodbye

**Hey guys! Thank you a lot for those who reviewed, followed and favorited the first chapter. I am glad that you guys enjoyed the plot! So… here we go, I have a little surprise for you all.**

"You can do this" I repeated once more to myself before heading to the train station where Peeta and the others were waiting for me. Tons of questions ran through my mind on the way while I just stared ahead blankly. I was so lost in my own world that I didn't even realize that the car has stopped.

"Come on, Fire Girl. We don't have all day." One of Snows scary bodyguards said to me. I nodded slightly and, somehow, found a way to make my legs move again. I was about to tell Peeta to go home _without_ me. I was letting go of the boy with the bread.

"Katniss!" Peeta screamed as soon as he saw me walking in and waving at him.

He wrapped his strong warms around me and for a second I felt safe and warm again. I pulled away too quick for my liking, but that was necessary. Hurt flashed in his eyes and I restrained myself before I hugged him one more time. The palms of my hand were sweaty and my breathing was shallow. Peeta was always good with words, but I was a total fail at any kind of social interaction.

"Peeta, I need to talk to you." He was about to interrupt me, but I was faster. If I let him talk, I may never be able to say what I need to. "I will be staying here at the Capitol a little longer. Please, go home and take care of Prim for me, you can tell them my house at the Victor's Village is theirs and that I hope to see them soon, but I don't know if it will be possible." " His hands were no longer touching me so I braced myself waiting for his reaction.

"What did Snow talk to you about?" He asked. I wasn't surprised at all, he knew me too well to know that I wouldn't give up on Prim like that. I wanted to tell him the truth, but I was sure that if I did the President would hear about it. "If he did anything, please tell me. I can stay here with you." There was so much love in his eyes that I was at a loss for words. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT? GET OUT!" He screamed at the bodyguards that accompanied me here sensing my discomfort. I saw Peeta's muscles stiffen and, before he could do something stupid, I intervened.

"They offered me a job here. It's a unique opportunity here and I just can't let it go." I explained following President Snow's instructions. "Please, forget about me and move on with your life. Be happy. I know I will." Now even Haymitch was looking and me with suspicion in his eyes. Was I that obvious?

"Katniss, please come with us." The blonde boy in front of me tried once more. Suddenly, the guards started moving towards the two victors in front of me. They were practically dragged while Peeta struggled himself and screamed. "TAKE ME, LET HER GO!" He was clearly desperate and that broke my heart. After the doors closed, he threw himself at the window and said his last words to me. "This is not a goodbye. I'll come get you."

The ride back was even worst. Cinna, Effie and Portia, who haven't said a word to me since the elevator, seemed to know more than they were showing. Every now and them, I'd catch them exchanging meaningful glances and then looking at me with sympathy.

"Did you know?" I asked fearing my stylist's answer. I honestly thought that he cared deeply for me and I wouldn't be pleased to know that he set me. "Did you know about all of this?" I questioned once more, hoping to be answered this time.

"Yes and no." I looked at him trying to send him a message: _explain it._ "I knew that some tributes had been… chosen before. " He was trying to be smooth, but it wasn't working. "But the thought that they'd chose you never really crossed my mind, which is stupid considering you are the girl on fire and everybody loves you."

"At least you won't be alone." Portia said. I was about to ask her what she meant by that, but Effie was faster.

"Portia! We don't know if we are allowed to talk about that with other tributes!" She sounded as she was giving another of her lectures about manners. Peeta's stylist nodded in response and an awkward silence took over for the rest of our ride.

By the time I arrived at my new apartment, my things were already folded and stored in my new closet. I tried finding something to wear in my sleep when I realized that all my nightgowns had been replaced be some transparent and slutty bodices. I felt my throat burning, but I refused to cry. The Capitol wouldn't take me down that easily. I put some random sweater on and threw myself at the couch.

My thoughts were everywhere, but two names kept me sane. Peeta and Prim.

I wonder if Peeta had accepted that I was gone or if he really meant what he said to me. Did he think he could outsmart the Capitol and take me away? How would he tell Prim about it? Will she take it well or will she think that I abandoned her for a fancy life at the Capitol? The idea of having Prim hating me made my heart cringe.

'_What about Gale?'_

I was genuinely surprised that it took me that long to think about him. I didn't know if he would despise me for staying or if he would realize that something was wrong just like the boy with the bread did. Knocks on my door made me wake up from my daydreaming.

"GO AWAY WHOEVER YOU ARE!" I screamed on top of my lungs, praying that it wasn't Effie behind my door. I wasn't in the mood to listen to her rambling about manner more than I already did during the last few weeks.

"You sure got an attitude." An amused voice said, already inside my apartment. "Don't worry, I didn't break in." The man said after he saw my surprised expression. "I have the master key, in case you are wondering." I looked up to see a tall and muscular man with tan skin, bronze-colored hair, and deep sea green eyes. I immediately recognized him as Finnick Odair. Finnick was the winner of the 65th Hunger Game. He became quite famous after he killed lots of tributes using only a net and his trident at the age of fourteen. "Want a sugarcube?" He asked me and I stared at him like he was mad. Oh God, what have I got myself into? Odair started to laugh and I kept staring at him.

"What are you laughing at?" He laughed even harder and I couldn't help but murmur "Stupid careers." By this time, he was almost at floor clutching his stomach.

"Why so moody, sweetheart?" He asked in a flirtatious way, but it didn't show any effect on me. The nickname sweetheart only mad me more depressed.

'Great, now I even miss Haymitch!' I thought.

"Haymitch hmm… Winner of the 50th Hunger Game. Is he why you are here?" I didn't know I had actually said that aloud until Odair mentioned my mentor. I was about to tell him that Haymitch wasn't the one that made me agree to 'rent' my body for strangers, when I realized that this wasn't what he meant. He wanted to know if Haymitch was the one Snow was threating to kill.

"No" I stated simply.

"Then I bet my buttons that it's because of your sister!" Finnick said mimicking Effie back to the day I volunteered for Prim. I finally gave in and laugh while nodding. "Oh! So Mrs. Cranky here can have some fun too, hm?" The corners of my mouth twitched in a small smile. "Does Lover Boy have something to do with this too? What is his name again? Pite, Piti, Pita? What kind of name is that?" My smile faded, but I answered any way.

"His father is a baker." I was trying to protect Peeta, but I ended up making everything worst again. Finnick laughed harder and I laughed along. I looked at Finnick once more and it all sank in.

"_At least you won't be alone."_ Portia's word flowed through my mind and I couldn't help but look at Finnick with a little sympathy. He was as screwed as me.

"Don't give me that look, you are as screwed as me." A small smile appeared on my lips as we both set there in a comfortable silence.

"What about you?" I asked. It didn't seem fair to me that he knew so much about me while I only knew he was a badass career. "What made you agree to come to this hellhole?" I wanted to ask more like when and where did he work, would our job ever be done and much more, but I contained myself.

"Annie Cresta." He answered. Annie Cresta was the winner of the 70th Hunger Games for I all knew. Was he her mentor? Did they fall in love after, during or after the games? Once more, more questions popped in my head, but I kept quiet. Finnick simply got up and walked out while making little knots in the barbant in his hands.

**So…. Did you guys like it? Please please please review! Opinions are really important to me. If you want to chage something you can also tell me! Thank you all again. See you soon!**


End file.
